


Kot, zupa i ból głowy.

by hiiibari



Series: JuHaku AU [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, Hakuryuu loves stupid cat more than Judal, Judal cooks, Judal vs Cat, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal kontra kot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kot, zupa i ból głowy.

Judal uniósł pokrywkę garnka i skrzywił się, odchylając głowę, gdy z naczynia buchnęła gorąca para. Zajrzał do środka, przyglądając się przez chwilę krytycznie gotującemu się wywarowi aż nie uznał, że nie wygląda tak źle. W każdym razie jak na zupę ze wszystkiego, co zostało w domu. Przecież Judal nic nie poradzi na to, że nic innego nie dało się zrobić z tymi resztkami, jak tylko wrzucić je do jednego gara i ugotować. Istniało nawet wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że to, co wyjdzie, będzie całkiem smaczne, o ile…

\- Miauuu…

Judal przymknął na chwilę powieki, oddychając głęboko. Nie. Nie da się sprowokować. Nawet jeżeli to miauknięcie brzmiało tak szyderczo, tak jawnie kpiąc z jego umiejętności. Spojrzał morderczo w stronę drzwi, gdzie na progu siedział czarny, brzydki, chudy kot. No dobrze, może już nie był aż tak brzydki i chudy jak kiedyś, ale Judal w dalszym ciągu postrzegał ten worek na pchły jako wstrętny.

\- Miauuu…

Kot miauknął po raz kolejny i zabrzmiało to jeszcze bardziej ironicznie, niż poprzednio. Aż miał szczerą ochotę podjeść do niego i butem wyprosić z pomieszczenia. Niemniej miał doskonałą świadomość, że gdyby Hakuryuu się dowiedział – a ten wstrętny kot na pewno by mu nakablował, Judal nie wiedział jak, ale na pewno by to zrobił – nie byłby z tego zadowolony.

Judal aż zgrzytnął na zębach, odwracając się tyłem do kota. Dlaczego ten cholerny Hakuryuu większym zaufaniem darzył jakiegoś głupiego przybłędę niż jego? Tu było stanowczo coś nie tak. Postanowił zignorować to nic nie warte istnienie i zająć się swoją zupą. Spróbował i skrzywił się na brak przypraw. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?

\- Miaaaauuu…

Zacisnął zarówno zęby jak i powieki, po czym obejrzał się za siebie, wbijając wściekłe spojrzenie w tego cholernego intruza. Kot siedział sobie jakby nigdy nic na krześle Hakuryuu i patrzył na niego w sposób, który budził w Judalu instynkty mordercze. I kto mu pozwolił od tak siadać na krzesło Haku?!

\- Pieprz się. – Pokazał kotu środkowy palec, dosypując do zupy pieprzu i soli. Ciche uderzenie łap powiedziało mu, że ten mały, gówniany kot jest perfidnym dręczycielem. I Hakuryuu nigdy mu nie wmówi, że jest inaczej i że to chodząca niewinność. Nigdy.

\- I gdzie się pchasz z tą brudną dupą – warknął na zwierzaka, który lawirował między rzeczami na kredensie.  Cholerne, niesłuchane paskudztwo, jeszcze ich czymś zarazi, czy ki diabeł.

\- Spierdalaj. – Zatrzymał kota wyciągniętą przed siebie chochelką, a ten zamiauczał, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia. Judal walczył z ochotą, by złapać go za grzbiet, otworzyć okno i wyrzucić, nawet nie patrząc, co z niego zostanie. Kot najwyraźniej wyczuł groźbę czającą się w oczach Judala, bo usiadł sobie tam, gdzie stał. Judal uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jeszcze wytresuje tego cholernego pchlarza.

Zajął się gotowaniem, od czasu do czasu trącając tego głupiego futrzaka, gdy zaczynał mu przeszkadzać. A może powinien wrzucić go do garnka i ugotować? Hakuryuu na pewno by się ucieszył, w końcu ta brudna kupa sierści tyle dla niego znaczyła, że bronił go za każdym razem, gdy Judal miał ochotę po prostu skręcić mu kark. „Kochanie, przygotowałem zupę, z twoim ulubionym kotem, na pewno będzie ci smakować” – tak powinien zrobić!

\- Zostaw to – warknął odpychając kota, który zaczął się bawić obierkami z warzyw. Kot zasyczał na niego, jeżąc sierść i Judal byłby go z czystym sumieniem walnął chochlą, gdyby nie cichy trzask drzwi.

Obaj, zarówno on jak i kot, zagapili się na drzwi, w których po chwili stanął Hakuryuu z zakupami. Kot jednym susem zeskoczył na podłogę i podbiegł do Haku, z mruczeniem ocierając się o jego nogi. Judal posłał zwierzęciu wkurzone spojrzenie. Przeklęty podlizywacz, do licha, mógł go jednak pieprznąć tą chochlą, byłby święty spokój, a Hakuryuu powiedziałby, że pewnie spadł z mebli, po których wiecznie się wspinał.

\- Zrobiłem zupę – zwrócił się do Haku, który podszedł do kredensu, odkładając siatki z zakupami.

\- Mhym.

Mhym? Co za „mhym”? Co za „mhym”, do cholery?! Hakuryuu nigdy nie odpowiada „mhym” na jego kulinaria, zawsze jest zadowolony, zawsze je, nawet jak Judal miał ochotę się porzygać, więc co to za „mhym”?!

\- Nie chcesz? – upewnił się, marszcząc się gniewnie, jednak Hakuryuu nawet na niego nie patrzył, pocierając powieki.

\- Zjem później, idę się położyć – mruknął, odwracając się.

Ale że co? Ale o co chodzi? Przecież… przecież…

\- Żartowałem! – warknął.

Hakuryuu obejrzał się, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co?

\- Nie ugotowałbym tego durnego kota – poinformował, patrząc uważnie na Haku, który wyglądał z zmęczonego i jakiegoś takiego…

\- O czym ty gadasz? – westchnął, pocierając twarz dłonią.

\- Co ci? – burknął, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Boli mnie głowa, idę spać.

I tyle go widzieli. Judal zgrzytnął na zębach, gdy kot radośnie podążył za Hakuryuu i już rozważał sprawdzenie, jak się wypycha zwierzęta, gdy futrzak wrócił z żałosnym miauknięciem. Ha! A masz ty durny futrzaku.

Mimo satysfakcji Judal i tak nie umiał sobie znaleźć miejsca, nawet posprzątał po swoich eksperymentach i wypakował zakupy! Wkurzało go, gdy Hakuryuu robił się burkliwy i nie chciało mu się gadać. To Judal mógł tak robić! On! Nie Hakuryuu! Hakuryuu miał jeść, miał pytać, miał się z nim drażnić i denerwować, zmuszać do sprzątania…

Zajrzał w końcu do pokoju i aż warknął, gdy ten zasrany kot prześlizgnął się przez szparę i pognał w stronę łóżka. Co za durny kot! Hakuryuu powinien go wywalić na zbity ryj!

 Wszedł stanowczo do pokoju, gdy kot ułożył się na piersi Hakuryuu, pacając go łapą w brodę. Już mu Judal pokaże, że nie może przeszkadzać Haku, nawet jeżeli ten żywi jakiś afekt do kupy sierści jaką był. Już złapał go za skórę na karku, gdy zatrzymała go dłoń Hakuryuu.

\- Zostaw go – mruknął chłopak, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Jakie zostaw, jakie zostaw!

Kot ułożył się przy szyi Hakuryuu pomiaukując i gapiąc się bezczelnie na Judala. O ten mały zasraniec.

\- Co ty mu chciałeś zrobić? – Hakuryuu spojrzał na niego jeszcze nieco zaspanym wzrokiem. Szlaaag.

\- Wyrzucić. – Wzruszył ramionami, siadając na łóżko. – A tobie bym powiedział, że to bydle uciekło.

\- Judal… - Chłopak westchnął, jakby kompletnie go nie ogarniał i potarł dłonią twarz.

\- Obudził cię – warknął, mając ochotę złapać za ten majtający w powietrzu ogon. Ależ go denerwował ten futrzak. – A w dodatku przykleja się ciągle do ciebie, weź go w końcu wyrzuć, miałeś go tylko nakarmić.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny o kota? – Hakuryuu parsknął śmiechem, wyginając usta w uśmiechu. Judal jednym ruchem znalazł się nad nim, patrząc na niego ze złością.

\- Jak diabli – warknął, całując i gryząc Hakuryuu w wargę. – Jemu wolno nic nie robić, wolisz jemu coś gotować zamiast mnie, gdybym to ja cię obudził, wydarłbyś się na mnie, że nie potrafię być cicho przez pięć minut, a w dodatku on rzuca mi wyzwania – warknął na kota, który miauknął przymilnie. – On to robi specjalnie, przyłazi do ciebie i patrzy czy ja widzę! – Wyciągnął rękę, żeby złapać ten czarny łeb i go ukręcić, jednak jego dłoń złapał Haku, splatając z nim palce.

\- Przesadzasz. – Przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie. Przesadzam. – Złapał w drugą dłoń jego twarz ściskając lekko policzki. – Jak coś z tym nie zrobisz, to będziesz się bzykał z tym workiem na pchły.

\- On nie ma pcheł – poinformował Hakuryuu, a Judal aż warknął z desperacją. On mu o seksie, a ten broni kota! No kurwa!

\- To życzę wam, kurwa, dobrego ruchania – prychnął wściekle.

\- Ja już mam swojego kota, nie potrzebny mi drugi do seksu. – Hakuryuu znowu parsknął śmiechem, obejmując go za szyję.

Judal popatrzył na niego ciężko.

\- Judal, bądź dorosły. – Pocałował go z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, że Judal miał ochotę wykopać zarówno kota jak i jego. – I po co mnie obudziLIŚCIE? – Uniósł brew.

Oderwał spojrzenie od kota liżącego własną łapę i popatrzył na Hakuryuu, który taki pomięty i rozczochrany po śnie wyglądał całkiem zacnie. Jak zwykle zresztą. Może miał tylko twarz ściągniętą lekkim bólem i marszczył czoło, jak nie on i w ogóle chyba jeszcze powinien odpocząć. I coś zażyć. I spać. Z Judalem. Bez kota. Żadnych kotów.

\- Zamierzałem pomóc ci z bólem głowy dobrym seksem, ale skoro wolisz, żeby koło ciebie kot lizał sobie dupę, to nara. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- A czy ja powiedziałem, że nie chce skorzystać z twoich technik leczniczych? – mruknął, przyciągając go bliżej. Usta Judala rozciągnęły się w zmysłowym uśmiechu, by po chwili spocząć na wargach Hakuryuu. Chłopak westchnął cicho, obejmując go ramionami, a Judal z pomrukiem zadowolenia pogłębił pocałunek, czując dłonie Hakuryuu zakradające się pod jego bluzkę. Mmmm, no i kto był górą? Judal odczuł pełną satysfakcję, gdy kot miauknął rozdzierająco, gdy po prostu zepchnął go z łóżka. Ono należało tylko i wyłącznie do niego i do Haku.

\- Judal!

Uśmiechnął się szeroko do gromiącego go spojrzeniem chłopaka.

\- Chcesz, żeby się gapił jak jęczysz pode mną? – zamruczał, składając pocałunki na jego ustach. – A może wolałbyś, żeby to jednak on cię puknął? – zakpił i aż zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy Hakuryuu sprawnym ruchem powalił go na plecy, przyciskając jego ręce do materaca.

\- Módl się lepiej, żeby to on nie puknął ciebie – poradził, całując go mocno i namiętnie, tak jak Judal miał ochotę zrobić. Mruknął gardłowo, obejmując go nogami w pasie.

\- To byłaby ostatnia rzecz, jakiej by spróbował – zapewnił, gdy Hakuryuu przeniósł się z wargami na jego szyję. – I mógłbyś chociaż z łóżka wywalić tego kota? Bo jeszcze chwila i stąd pójdę.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? – zamruczał w jego usta, by zaraz sapnąć cicho, gdy znowu wylądował na plecach.

\- Dosyć tego dobrego! – warknął zirytowany, rozpinając bezceremonialnie jego spodnie w które zaraz wcisnął dłoń.  – Ja cię leczę, a ty masz, kurwa, jęczeć!

\- Będę! – wydyszał jękliwie, gdy Judal zaczął pocierać go od razu mocno i stanowczo.

I to mu się, kurwa, podobało. Tylko on i Hakuryuu, i żadnych pieprzonych futrzaków w ich łóżku.

 


End file.
